Muestrario
by middleinthenight21
Summary: Colección de One-shot Kanej ' Los hombres ignorantes buscaban consuelo en altares y dioses de cemento, pero esta era su religión '.


Hola.

Vuelvo después de mucho tiempo, tenía esto escrito hace mucho. Ahora cien ve la luz de la publicación (No pregunten porque, ni yo tengo idea)

* * *

A de "Ataraxia"

Imperturbalidad, serenidad.

_"Querida Inej,_

_Sé que estas jugando a convertirte en un pirata en el océano, y tienes un propósito en tus mano. Wylan y yo apreciamos tu misión, incluso si creemos que es demasiado peligroso para ti. _

_Queremos que te cuides todo lo que puedas. _

_Sigo insistieron en que el océano es un lugar muy aburrido, sólo es agua sin gracia y Wylan vomita como una embarazada, no puede retener la comida en su bello estómago. Créeme sé que tiene un bello estómago. _

_¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es enviar cartas cuando no sabemos dónde estás? Wylan usa su dinero para garantizar que te lleguen y no es que te lo este diciendo para que estés más pendiente de mis gloriosas epístolas. _

_(Wylan dice que no me hagas caso) _

_(No, Inej. No le hagas caso, él no puede mantener sus hermosos y carnosos labios cerrados)_

_Queríamos contarte que estábamos bien. Los días son aburridos, ahora que volví a la universidad, mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en las leyes y el ordenamiento jurídico. No quieres saber. _

_Wylan tiene como mil asesores diferentes, todos intentan decirle cómo manejar el dinero de Van Eck; verlo discutir y levantar su voz por encima de esos viejos es la única pieza de emoción que tengo y lo aprecio demasiado. Somos gente ocupada ahora. _

_A veces realmente quiero correr hacia el barril, servirme una cerveza y esperar a la próxima pelea. Nada de apuestas. _

_Me resulta díficil de creer que todos estemos separados. _

_Tienes que visitarnos más seguido, hace casi dos años que no te hemos visto y extraño a mi pequeña suli, aunque no lo creas las cartas son díficiles de escribir. _

_Se despide Jesper y Wylan. _

_PD: Dos años puede ser una eternidad. Te extraño. _

* * *

_"Queridos Jesper y Wylan, _

_Discúlpenme si no he estado en contacto con ustedes. _

_He estado muy ocupada, desembarcamos cada vez que podemos en Ravka, un pequeño puerto en el sur de Fjerda y en las costas Zenemi. Con mi tripulación estamos tras la pista de esclavistas. _

_He estado rezando por ustedes, les deseo mucho amor y prosperidad en esta vida y las siguientes. _

_Nina me ha mandado una carta. No es muy clara y no dice nada sobre su ubicación, pero ella estaba bien. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes para Nina, para ti y todos los cuervos que tuvimos la osadía de infiltrarnos en la Corte de Hielo. _

_Mi corazón se llena de emoción cuando estoy en el océano, cada lucha y pequeña victoria valen la pena, incluso si el precio es alto. Saber que estás haciendo algo bien es invaluable. _

_No necesito agradecimientos ni reconocimiento. _

_Si muero, moriré defendiendo esta causa. Eso es suficiente para mí. _

_El corazón es una flecha y el mío ya aterrizó. _

_Esperó que el tuyo también. _

_Mándale mis saludos a Wylan, su madre, incluso a Kaz aún si te ignora cuando le compartas mis saludos". _

_PD: También los extraño". _

* * *

_"Querida Inej, _

_Visité a Kaz. _

_Inej, estás ocupada y no quisiéramos desviarse de tu misión, pero algo le sucede a Kaz. No queremos alamarte, pero está actuando extraño, más de lo usual en Kaz. _

_Ayer lo visité a espaldas de Wylan, no es que el mercito desprecie el barril, sino que nos cuidamos de los ojos de los otros mercaderes; los delirios de Van Eck tendrían sentido si saben que mantenemos contacto con Kaz Brekker. _

_Cuando toqué su puerta, nadie atendió y no me sorprendió porque es Kaz, él levantaría sus ojos y me ignoraria hasta que me fuera. Volví a tocar y no pasó nada. _

_Cuando abrí la puerta, estaba sentado en su silla, como realmente tirado sobre está, con las ventanas abiertas siendo de noche y la neblina pesada cubría Ketterdam, ni siquiera se giró cuando abrí la puerta parecía como si estuviera ausente. Hacía frío. _

_Estaba murmurando. _

_Sus labios se movían, pero no pronunciaba palabras. _

_Me acerqué llamando, seguía de la misma manera. _

_Inej, juró que pude ver una marcha roja en su cuello, tan pequeña que puede confundirse con una cortada. No lo estoy imaginando. _

_Seguí llamándolo, tuve que gritar para llamar su atención. Entonces, simplemente explotó, se levantó, estaba sudado y sus ojos nublados y rojos, me echó arrojando vasos, carpetas y todo lo que encontró. _

_Creo que está enfermó. _

_No sabemos que hacer. _

_Wylan trató de hablar con Kaz, pero Anika tenía órdenes de no dejar a nadie entrar a su oficina. Luego se me ocurrió describir del lastimado de Kaz a Wylan que lo dibujó y lo consultamos con un medik. _

_Cree que es una llaga de la viruela de fuego. _

_Estamos muy preocupados. _

_¿Cómo Kaz contrajo la enfermedad si está erradicada desde hace años? _

_Queremos ayudar, pero no sabemos cómo. Kaz no va a dejar que el medik lo revise. _

_Sé que estás inmersa en tu propósito, pero ¿Podrías venir? Por Kaz. _

_No nos ha tratado de la mejor manera, no sabemos muchas cosas sobre él, pero podemos perderlo. El bastardo es parte de nuestra familia. _

_Se despide Jesper y Wylan"._

* * *

Ahora que el Quinto Puerto era suyo de nuevo, Kaz está relativamente feliz. Había peleado con abogados durante semanas, por las noches hizo que vigilarán salones de juego de pandillas enemigas y se sorprendió cuando llegaron las primeras veces que tosió, luego había tenido dolores en el pecho y molestias.

No le prestó atención.

...

Jordie apareció esa noche.

Su fantasma ingresó con sigilo, Kaz simplemente lo ignoró esperando que se alejará, que descansará para siempre donde sea que estuviera, pero flotaba en su dirección. De reojo vio como su ropa estaba rasgada, se retorcía como si aún estuviera flotando en el puerto de Ketterdam, su cara hinchada cubierta de llagas y ampollas.

—Kaz...

_"¿Qué es lo quieres? Ya te vengué, no te queda nada aquí"_ quería decir, pero su lengua era una masa pesada, anclada a su paladar. El calor subió por su columna vertebral hasta el cerebro derritiendo cualquier pensamiento coherente, podía sentir las gotas de sudor descendiendo por su frente.

Era algo nuevo y viejo.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su regazo, sintiendo frío en sus extremidades.

Miró hacia su ventana, era una noche de invierno en Ketterdam, el aire estaba cargado de humedad y había viento, la neblina era espesa. Se decía que Ketterdam era famoso por su neblina, tan espesa que provocaba daños en los pulmones y obstruía vistas, por lo que era peligroso para las embarcaciones en los puertos.

—Kaz, ¿Me estás escuchando?

El fantasma de Jordie estaba construido de lo mismo. Él no era un hombre religioso, no creía en visiones y fantasmas de hermanos mayores que lo visitaban en la noche, pero aquí estaba acechandolo años después de que lo hubiera dejado su cadáver en las olas del puerto de Ketterdam.

Cuando era un niño a su padre le gustaba contar historias sobre nubes convirtiéndose en humanos, espíritus errantes que deambulaban por las praderas en medio de la noche y demonios tocando instrumentos debajo de árboles para atraer doncellas; nada más que superticiones de gente de campo.

Tal vez su papá tenía razón.

—Kaz...

Sus dientes crujieron.

¡¿Qué es lo que quería ahora?!

Cuando su pie derecho se apoyó ligeramente en el suelo el dolor llegó para morder. Tuvo que reprimir un espasmo, hace mucho que no se sentía este tipo de dolor.

Caídas, agua congelada, peleas con clavos e Inej subiendo las escaleras de la Iglesia del Trueque.

—Por favor, reacciona.

Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones adoloridos. Todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una fuente de dolor, no podía recordar con claridad que parte más sufría y estuvo ausente por unos segundos incapaz de distinguir formas y colores.

Se puso de pie ahora enojado, aún si no podía identificar la fuente.

_"¿Porqué estás tan enojado, hermano?" _

—Por ti—Le respondió. Lo miró a los ojos encontrándolo frente a frente, su forma demasiado carnal para ser una aparición. Había venido a torturarlo, quería que Kaz Rietveld rasgarra su propia tumba para volver a la vida, pero él había muerto hace mucho tiempo junto a Jordie en la barcaza de la Parca—. ¡Déjame en paz!— Su mano envolvió un vaso de vidrio cargado hasta la mitad con wisky y se lo arrojó, el fantasma de Jordie retrocedió, tartamudeando. Kaz le arrojó una lapicera y el espectro de su hermano le gritó cuando el objeto lo pincho en el brazo—. ¡Sal de aquí! —Se apoyo en su pierna y se estremeció del dolor—. ¡Vete!

Alejar a Jordie siempre fue díficil, pero cuando la puerta se cerró se dejó caer en su asiento.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Su mente viajó hacia mares abiertos, guantes que devoraban su carne, primero desaparecía la dermis, luego avanzaban hasta mostrar venas y nervios prendidos en sangre, pero debajo de eso no había hueso, sino una armadura oxidada consumida por los años.

Kaz quiso vomitar.

El metal estaba tan oxidado que sólo una era capa blanquecina cubierto por machas como flores amarillas, rojas y negras, se extendían por sus dedos, palmas y muñecas.

_"Te tendré sin armadura, Kaz Brekker o no te tendré del todo" _

—Es todo lo que tengo—le respondió. Fue transportado hace años, a la cubierta del barco, esa tarde cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo y le había querido confesar sus sentimientos. Está vez fue más sincero, más abierto de lo que había sido en años y quería que esa versión de él hablará con ella. Inej fue brillante, un ser de luz que nunca iba a encajar en el suyo porque era demasiado sucio. No la merecía. Se había mirado a sí mismo, cubierto por metal tan oxidado que se caía a pedazos. Esta era su armadura—. Pero es todo lo que tengo—susurró.

Levantó sus ojos.

—Entonces no me tendrás nunca—Inej se alejó. Sus padres la estaban esperando en el puerto, su risa fue el rayo del sol, pero lo había lastimado porque era la última vez que la vería. Ella podría encontrar la felicidad en otra parte, aún sonreía como siempre lo hizo, porque el mundo le ofrecía sufrimientos y dolor, razones para querer venganza y provocar daño, pero no era así. No se dejaba contaminar—. Me iré, conoceré a alguien más y jamás te veré otra vez—Su voz estaba cargada de deseo, no había ni una sola gota de sufrimiento.

Había querido llorar.

A ella le dolería menos dejarlo, Inej sobreviviría como lo hacía siempre. Buscaría en el mundo cosas mejores que él, y tendría todo lo que no le podría proporcionar nunca.

_"Hace dos años no vuelve" _dijo una voz en su interior. Es probable que eso ya está pasando.

El tiempo convertía a Kaz Rietveld en un monstruo llamado Manos Sucias con un apellido extranjero, pero para Inej no funcionaba así. Ella estaba hechas de cosas hermosas, colores dorados, con la gravedad como subordinada en la punta de sus pies y palabras sagradas en sus labios.

Quería escuchar un proverbio suli, aún si se burlará.

Su garganta era una lija y sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Cada vez que respiraba sus pulmones se quejaban, Kaz sentía como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por una corriente y no podía luchar contra ella.

De repente sentía el frío de la madera presionando su mejilla, luego una mano lo agarraba por el codo empujándolo hacia las profundidades de las aguas y no veía nada más que los rayos del sol a través de la corriente. Él estiraba su mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde y veía el cadáver de Jordie siendo consumido por los peces, la piel de su estómago estaba desgarrada en hilos y pequeños peces devoraban pedazos de piel que flotaban como burbujas.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Estaba en el suelo de su oficina, acostado sobre su propio vómito. Pudo sentir la humedad de la comida devuelta, mojando su ropa, estaba hirviendo mientras trataba de distinguir donde se encontraba.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

—Quizás es hora de dejar las trampas, los escapes y artimañas.

Una versión de sí mismo más joven se agachó inclinando su cabeza examinando con interés todo su cuerpo. Su cabello había sido corto, sin peinar, su piel fue más bronceada por el fuerte sol del interior y su ropa de lana caía ligeramente sobre su cuerpo.

No tuvo fuerzas para pronunciar una sola palabra. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho.

Retrocedió ante su imagen.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban cargados de inocencia y la sonrisa adornaba sus labios, tenía hoyuelos, parecía tan habituado a cargar con una sonrisa.

Lo miró sin rencor— Deberías dejarlo ir, Kaz—Extendió una de sus manos, era pequeña y libres de guantes—. Puedes descansar. Deja de pelear—susurró.

Dudó un poco, y extendió sus manos, temblando.

Entonces, escuchó un sonido, pequeños y ligeros pies en el suelo de madera. El viento frío ingresó a la habitación, sintió como este impactaba sobre su cara como la brisa de Fjerda.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

Abrió uno de sus ojos, el brillo del sol lastima su vista que está nebulosa, como si una película gruesa impidiera que pueda ver con claridad y una figura rodeada de luz se aparece, de a poco va adquiriendo facciones, convirtiéndose en una persona. Es Inej.

—Necesitamos cargarlo—dice. Su voz está teñida de preocupación, puede ver como sus cejas se contraen formando una arruga—. No toques su piel—ordena, tambaleante.

Puede oír otras voces, pero sólo distingue la de ella.

¿Ella está aquí?

_No_, dice otra voz, _el Espectro se fue para siempre. Tú la dejaste ir. _

Unas manos rodean su cuerpo, cuidando solo tocar su ropa. Todo su cuerpo se resiente, su pierna cruje al doblarse sin gracia hacia atrás siendo arrastrado.

Kaz se retorcería, queriendo alejarse de los toques extranjeros, pero no tiene fuerzas. En vez de eso su mente viaja hacia la barcaza de la Parca donde estaba rodeado de cuerpos en descomposición, el olor inundó su olfato y su estómago expulsó un líquido transparente vomitando en el suelo de madera.

Su cuerpo volvió a encenderse en un estado febril. La temperatura se concentró en su cabeza, creyendo que su cerebro se estaba cocinando.

—Anika—La voz de Inej era como una llamada, lo volvía a la realidad cuando creía que estaba a punto de perderse. Ella parecía eufórica, su voz temblaba como las cuerdas de una guitarra—. Encárgate de los despojos, mientras Kaz se recupera. Él tenía asuntos que atender.

—No tienes un puesto aquí.

—¿Tendremos una discusión? No pregunté.

La cabeza de Kaz cae inerte hacia adelante. Un par de manos lo sujetan rodeando sus hombros y lo arrastran, puede sentir como su consciencia va y viene distinguiendo un par de cosas, una escalera, una puerta de madera hinchada por la humedad y pedazos de cemento escarchado.

La neblina congelada acaricia su piel.

Luego, el mundo se apaga.

* * *

Las manos de Inej temblaron, parecían hojas que el viento arrastraba a lo desconocido. Resultaba curioso que así era justo como se sentía.

Inej apenas tuvo tiempo para saludar como es debido, había desembarcado y corrido hacia la mansión de Van Eck, la carta aún fresca en sus manos. Llegar al barril no estuvo tan cargado de recuerdos como había pensado, ni siquiera pudo apreciar los cambios que sucedieron aquí en los últimos años.

No habló con nadie, y aunque sabía que era seguida en carruaje por sus dos amigos, su mente no podía dejar de imaginar los peores escenarios y gritar por su antiguo jefe.

Solo cuando estuvo a mitad de su escalada hacia la oficina de Kaz Brekker fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba escalando sin ganchos ni guantes, sus botas habían estado ahí como siempre, pero hace mucho tiempo que no usaba solo sus dedos desnudos para trepar por una pared. Sus uñas se clavaron en los ladrillos mojados por la llovizna de Ketterdam.

Le sorprendió que la ventana esté cerrada. Supo que algo no estaba bien, Kaz muy pocas veces dejaba su ventana cerrada, rompió el cristal con uno de sus puños y logró abrirla.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación está olía a encerrado y vómito, cubrió su nariz con una manga de su blusa. Repasó la mirada por todo el lugar, el escritorio estaba vacío, en la cama no había nadie y todo parecía en orden, excepto por los vidrios rotos, tenedores, hojas y lapiceros en el suelo.

¿Y si alguien había atacado a Kaz?

No, no creía que eso hubiera pasado.

Entonces, lo vio. Estaba tirado y su mano extendida con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar algo o alguien.

Nunca lo vio así, lucía vulnerable y dolido. Su corazón latió en su pecho estrujándose ante la imagen.

Estaba acostado bajo su propio vómito, su ropa mojada por el líquido y demasiado rojo para alguien que seguramente estaba aquí hace días sin comer ni descansar. Una pequeña llaga palpitaba en su cuello, como una amapola.

Se quedó quieta, paralizada.

La muerte era el único poderoso en la habitación.

Los golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. Los siguientes momentos pasaron demasiado rápido, fueron como flashback que apenas logro descifrar más allá de su preocupación.

Su discusión con Anika había sido áspera, no reconoció su voz cuando dio las órdenes, grave y demandante sin estar abierta a dudas, no había réplica que aceptara cuando cuestionaron su posición entre los cuervos. Casi sintió que su voz era poseída por Manos Sucias, él no daba explicaciones solo ordenes, en estos momentos ella no aceptaba más que obediencia.

Inej no tenía ganas de discutir con Anika sobre su pertenencia o no. Se dio cuenta que sin importar cuántos años estuviera en el mar, aún sentía que tenía algo que reclamar entre las filas de la pandilla. Kaz Brekker nunca le había cerrado las puertas.

Había caminado por delante, mientras cargaban a Kaz. Corrió hacia el carruaje que había escondido en un pequeño callejón a un lado del edificio, era un rincón sucio con el suelo cubierto de una delgada capa de agua estancada congelada por las bajas temperaturas, en ese lugar se encargaban de arrojar la basura, así que pocos se acercaban al callejón.

Inej abrió la puerta dejando que Jesper y Wylan dejarán a Kaz recostado en el asiento y el carruaje se puso en movimiento.

—Mierda, se ve terrible—Jesper se sentó y observó a Kaz con ojos de preocupación—. ¿Crees que...

—Mandé a llamar al medik de la familia, está esperando en la mansión—dijo Wylan.

Asintió.

Se sentó en el suelo del carruaje. Verlo en ese estado dolía, así no es como se supone que debía ser él, había sido alguien fuerte, en el pasado se había quejado sobre lo orgulloso y arrogante que solía ser, ahora moriría por escucharlo susurrar una sola palabra.

Su cabello estaba empapado en sudor, sus mejillas coloradas y los labios pálidos.

Pasó un pañuelo por su frente, siendo cuidadosa porque no hiciera contacto piel con piel. A través de la tela delgada trató de sentir la temperatura, se alejó.

—Está con fiebre—susurró. Su palma aún podía sentir el calor, su mente viajó hacia aquel incinerador que había escalado hace años, a su propia piel siendo derretida por la temperatura y lo comparó con esto—. Abran las ventanas.

—¿Qué?

Wylan fue el primero en hacerle caso—Quizás debamos quitarle la ropa, eso va a...

Cuando Kaz convulsionó quiso gritar, su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo y su espalda se dobló en un perfecto arco con los pies en punta y los brazos entumecidos.

Wylan gritó el nombre de Kaz, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y sus ojos inmediatamente se volvieron rojos e hinchados.

Jesper le ordenó al conductor para que se apresurará, sus manos viajaron hacia sus caderas donde cargaba con sus pistolas como si buscara consuelo.

La convulsión había pasado cuando el cuerpo de Kaz quedó inerte en el suelo, su pecho subía y bajaba como única señal que aún estaba con vida.

—Kaz—susurró. Entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos se sentían pesados, cargados de lágrimas no derramadas y se deslizó, sus dedos acariciaron su cabello oscuro—. _Suj tik osejn..._— Había rezado a los santos por la protección de su cuerpo, pero sus oraciones fueron olvidadas por la sinceridad: No quería imaginar un mundo sin Kaz, él le había dado mucho más de lo que reconocía y no quería eso sólo fuera parte de sus recuerdos.

Sabía que él no apreciaría sus rezos hacia los santos.

_Sankt Petyr, Sankta Alina, Sankt Vladimir..._

Alguno.

—Siempre quisiste ayudarme primero—susurró Kaz.

Inej lo miró, esté la estaba observando con los ojos entrecerrados aún lucía enfermo. Ella asintió con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

Kaz apenas registró donde estaba.

Luchó contra la inconsciencia. Recordaba pequeños pedazos sueltos, no podía armar una escena completa.

¿Qué día era?

Sus huesos y músculos se quejaron, no queriendo obedecer su voluntad por ponerse de pie.

Abrió uno de sus ojos, el aire tenía olor a limpio y la tela de las sábanas que lo cubrían se sentían frías sobre su cuerpo. Se removió demasiado adolorido, sus pulmones sufrían menos y la cabeza había dejado de doler.

Movió uno de sus brazos sintiendo una ligera incomodidad, entonces se dio cuenta que había una aguja conectada a una bolsa con suero, que colgaba de un lado del respaldar de la cama.

La habitación no correspondía a la suya, era amplia y lujosa. La reconocía por el color de sus paredes, los muebles importados y los pisos de roble, está era la mansión Van Eck.

Su bastón descansaba a un lado de su cama, sobre una pequeña mesa habían jeringas, frascos y pastillas desparramadas.

Gruñó.

Tenía asuntos que resolver en el barril, iba a arrancar esa aguja de...

Alguien se quejó, bajo la mirada encontrándose con Inej con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón; estaba arrodillada sobre una alfombra. Su respiración era pesada, y tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Estaba dormida.

—Espectro—dijo. Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero ella se removió y abrió los ojos mirándolo por primera vez en dos años. Había extrañado esa expresión—. Es bueno volver a verte.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados, enfocó su visión sobre su rostro como si estuviera analizando cada una de sus facciones, hasta que frunció el ceño y esa arruga volvió a aparecer entre sus cejas.

—Casi mueres—gruñó—. El medik aconsejo baños de agua helada, junto con un montón de medicamentos. De haber tardado más en encontrarte—su voz se cortó. Levantó la cabeza—. Estuviste inconsciente por días.

—Los Despojos...

Ella suspiró.

—Anika está a cargo. Todos piensan que estás en una de tus misiones secretas.

Inej lucía cansada, sus hombros estaban caídos y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos estaban más pronunciadas.

—Lo siento—Habló antes de que pudiera controlar su lengua. La escucho dejar escapar un pesado suspiro, y sentarse en el suelo de espaldas a la cama, escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas.

Él extendió su mano tocando ligeramente su hombro, la yema de sus dedos acariciaron la tela y ella se quedó quieta. Inej se dio vuelta, su cabello oscuro volando con el viento de la mañana que ingresaba por la ventana y fue lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida.

_Mi querida Inej, tesoro de mi corazón. _

Antes se había burlado de ella, queriendo ridiculizar sus intentos por arrancarle muestras de gratitud. Ahora no tenía sentido, porque no podría ser más que la verdad.

Ella se acostó a su lado entendiendo sus intenciones, cuidando no tocarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba cayendo otra vez en un sueño.

Los hombres ignorantes buscaban consuelo en altares y dioses de cemento, pero esta era su religión.

Junto a Inej encontraba serenidad.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. **

**Adiosito. **


End file.
